


Tomorrow will come

by Keiko Kirin (sakana17)



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-05
Updated: 2009-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakana17/pseuds/Keiko%20Kirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An early day in Japan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow will come

**Author's Note:**

> Not referencing any real event. Originally written for the dbsk_flashfic open challenge for the prompt "beginnings."

The rain started as soon as the camera light went on. Yunho was neither surprised nor discouraged. It was kind of fitting to their mood today, kind of fitting to their whole Japan experience so far. So they stood under umbrellas carefully hidden from the camera and stumbled through halting, rehearsed Japanese replies to the lady MC. When the cue came, they sang a smattering of "Somebody to Love" a cappella, and Changmin's voice was hoarse.

The filming stopped, the umbrellas disappeared. They put on coats and huddled under an awning. They were at another location of some promotional interest Yunho didn't bother trying to comprehend: a small waterfront shopping plaza. It was practically deserted in this weather, the activity centered around the van for the television show. Yunho watched their manager talk to the director, both men holding steaming cups of coffee under a small tent protecting the video equipment, and he listened to the babel around him: Changmin sneezed, Junsu practiced "Somebody to Love," Yoochun worried about Changmin's health and wondered how much longer they'd have to wait, and Jaejoong repeated Japanese phrases over and over, trying to make them sound natural.

When, finally, their manager hurried through the rain to join them, he told them, "It was no good. We'll go again, but the director wants to set up somewhere else. It'll be about fifteen minutes." Changmin sneezed again, and their manager ushered them into a ramen shop to wait before rushing out to rejoin the director.

It was warm and steamy inside, and they were served hot green tea as soon as they sat down. Changmin leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, Jaejoong patted Changmin's back soothingly, and Yoochun picked up the menu. Sitting next to Yunho, Junsu rocked in pent-up energy, and Yunho took a sip of the bitter tea.

"Manager-san didn't say we could order anything to eat," Junsu said to Yoochun.

"He didn't say we couldn't," Yoochun replied.

"Ramen will be good for Changmin," Jaejoong added. He turned to Changmin. "Would you like some ramen?" Changmin nodded, and Jaejoong said definitively, "Then that's settled." He looked at Yunho as if expecting a contradiction, but Yunho was more concerned for Changmin than for Manager-san, and besides, the ramen smells were tempting.

Yoochun and Jaejoong handled the ordering, correcting each other's pronunciation and, Yunho noted, being cute enough about it to win over the waitress. When Manager-san found them, the waitress was clearing five empty ramen bowls and gigglingly asking them questions in Japanese they laboriously deciphered before answering. Manager-san seemed unsurprised at the unscheduled meal and while he was paying, he had them sign the insert of their new single and presented the waitress with the CD. After much bowing and _arigato gozaimasu_-ing, back outside, into the rain again.

The director had moved the set-up closer to the water. Prettier scenery and a bone-chilling wind off the sea. Yunho wrapped his arms around Changmin and shared warmth while they waited under more umbrellas. Changmin didn't resist, but shook his head and said, "I'm fine, I'm fine."

Jaejoong did some moves which were not quite dance steps and smirked. "He says that now, but you wait. Tonight he'll be moaning about how he never gets any sympathy from us."

Changmin glared at Jaejoong with an intensity which left little doubt as to the violent reply he was considering, and Yunho figured Changmin was feeling better after the ramen.

Some fans had gathered by now, clustered together beyond the cameraman, holding umbrellas and some homemade signs of support. A dozen or so, and in Korea it would've been two hundred. Two thousand. Yunho sighed, but when they took their places, he waved and smiled with the other members. This made the fans happy, and as they filmed it was reassuring to look over at the smiling faces.

Later, Junsu asked Jaejoong, slipping into Korean as soon as Manager-san was out of earshot, "Do Japanese girls look older?"

"These fans _are_ older, stupid," Jaejoong replied. "Can't you tell?"

Junsu smiled his best don't-blame-me-I-wasn't-paying-attention smile which mysteriously always got him off the hook. Yoochun bumped his shoulder against Junsu's and said, "You'll need to find some other appeal in Japan than that lame so-called cute look of yours." He mimicked Junsu's cute look, and it was even more appalling on Yoochun. Changmin groaned something about feeling ill again.

"Yunho has a lot of nuna fans. Get his advice," Jaejoong said, casting Yunho a teasing look.

"Charisma," Yunho said confidently. "Show them your charismatic, manly side."

Jaejoong let out a short laugh, Changmin gave Junsu a dubious look, and Yoochun shook his head, saying, "You can't expect the impossible, Yunho-hyung."

Junsu narrowed his eyes. He lowered his voice and said smoothly, "Charisma. I can do charisma."

"Uh yeah. Something like that," Yunho said. Yoochun snickered. Junsu elbowed Yoochun in the ribs, but any further demonstrations of charisma were put on hold as staff members circled around them, carefully arranging hair, clothing, accessories. They filmed again, and this time, to Yunho's relief, Changmin didn't lose his voice during the a cappella. The director was satisfied, Manager-san was satisfied, and the nice lady MC seemed sincere as she wished them every success. The waitress from the ramen shop brought them hot tea while they waited for Manager-san to lead them to the next appearance.

First, though, Manager-san rewarded the fans for their rain-soaked enthusiasm, and the members were surrounded by close, polite, breathlessly excited high-pitched Japanese voices and things to sign: CD inserts, notebooks, photos printed from the Internet. Then the crush receded, everyone bowed, and there was a break in the ceiling of grey clouds though it didn't stop raining.

"I want more ramen," Changmin grumbled, bundled in a thick coat. Yunho draped an arm across Changmin's shoulders. "Ramen and kimchi. We forgot to ask for kimchi."

Jaejoong, walking in front of them, slowed his steps and patted Changmin's arm. "Better than that, I'll make kimchi-jjigae tonight." Recently Jaejoong had been seizing every possible chance to make kimchi-jjigae, to Yunho's bewilderment until he realized it was Jaejoong's way of coping with homesickness. Since then Yunho had encouraged it, though he knew for a fact Yoochun was tired of jjigae and Junsu wasn't crazy about Jaejoong's version of it. But right now, in the rain and wind, it sounded warm, familiar, and delicious, and Yunho wished they didn't have so many hours left until dinner.

"I'm hungry now," Changmin said crossly to Jaejoong.

"You'll be hungry tonight," Jaejoong countered with a frown, and they exchanged glares in a nonsensical argument.

"Japanese, please. Japanese." Yoochun's voice floated by. He jerked a thumb over his shoulder as he hurried toward their van. Yunho glanced back to see Manager-san on their heels, walking next to Junsu, who was practicing Japanese the way he usually did: by singing it. This time with "Asu wa kuru kara."

As they climbed into the van, Changmin muttered about being hungry again, Jaejoong promised jjigae, Yoochun winced and said, "Jjigae again?" and Junsu ignored them all, singing to himself. Yunho, the last to enter, noticed how the rain was slacking into a soft drizzle, then spotted the umbrellas across the street. Four fans had waited, clutching their autographed treasures, shyly waving. Yunho waved back. He cast a look at the sky before sliding into the van next to Junsu.

There was another break in the clouds, and although Yunho couldn't see the sun, he knew it was somewhere there, behind the grey, waiting to burst forth and prove itself, waiting to demonstrate its glory. He knew how it felt.

(the end)


End file.
